rparealmsofwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Dezeroth A'kyer
|image = File:Dez.jpg |imagewidth = 250 |caption = |Row 1 title = Chapter(s) |Row 1 info = Chapter 2, Chapter 3, Chapter 4 |Row 2 title = Age |Row 2 info = 43 |Row 3 title = Titles |Row 3 info = The Master of Stratagems |Row 4 title = Status |Row 4 info = Alive |Row 5 title = Alligiance |Row 5 info = Scaravus |Row 6 title = Player |Row 6 info = Eddren |Row 7 title = Gender |Row 7 info = Male |Row 8 title = Rank |Row 8 info = Captain |Row 9 title = Companions |Row 9 info = None |Row 10 title = Family |Row 10 info = |Row 11 title = Generation |Row 11 info = Rune Age }} Appearance: Dezeroth is a tall fellow, with leaner features. His face is boyish in nature, his eyes a jade green. A quiet, calm look, quite unlike his previous look adorns his face, though it can be told by any who know him well that he is 'stepping back to better look forward' while in this calm state. His body is clear of any form of marking, except for numerous scars earned in his recent battle with the Ekro. Weapons/Equipment: Dezeroth wears silken Scaravian garb, made of silks brought by the Stormcallers. It was, of course, fairly bought, and the Mage is quick to warn those who fight him that if they are to ruin such a great symbol of symbiosis between Scaravus and its' new soldiers, he would kill them on the spot. His sword, which was previously a cane-sword, has changed hilt and pommel to become a light sabre, sheathed with a polished wood. Enchanted: Glouest Maesfiel -Appearance: Glouest Maesfiel looks like a brand-new map, with little wear-and-tear. Along with it are several extra parchments, and a few marking instruments, in the event that a General is to request a permanent copy of the map be made. It is kept in a scroll case made of leather with iron endings to protect it from the elements. -Origin: Produced by the Fire Magi and Scholars of Scaravus, with the help of Dezeroth. -Purpose: To provide accurate information on the layout of the surrounding area. -Mechanics: Stating the name of the Map will activate its' ink-shift, sending out a sort of magical sonar which picks up everything in a large radius, so long as it isn't sentient. Firatan Accehaeste -Appearance: A simple black band with a red flowing material etched along the center. Said red material seems to constantly be in a flowing state. -Origin: Fieran Monastery -Purpose: To amplify the power of a Fire Mage. -Mechanics: Unknown Abilities/Skills: His only ability with a blade is that of a journeyman, not one who is a master, but not one who has never wielded a sword in his life. Indeed, after his previous encounters, he's even learned a few new tricks. Dezeroth has lost any powers of his own volition. Now his magic is drawn directly from Ik'Yamar, who granted him a blessing after a fateful battle with the Ekro. - Magical Manipulation: He is a master of Evocation, and as such, is capable of moving the objects, changing their current state, and producing elemental objects at will. Attacks he is known to use with regularity will be mentioned here. - Weapon Enchantment: Evocation is not his only capability. Indeed, the Mage is capable of enchanting ordinary blades with magic, allowing him to strengthen the fighting prowess of a unit if given the proper time. - Weapon Conjuring(Elemental): Dezeroth has mastered Elemental manipulation to such a degree that he can form the base elements into a solid weapon, using it in combat to great advantage. Those current blades that are known to be capable are as such: Aerial -Cutting Winds: Made of a barely-contained Tempest, this blade is capable of cutting through many things like paper. -Lightning Clap: Pure, contained lightning Magic, this weapon is capable of filling its intended target with a painful jolt of energy. Combustive -Razor-Flame: Burning flame contained within the vague shape of a weapon, it will explode outward on contact, lashing out on its' foe with burning flames. -Magma Keen: A contained weapon of Molten Magma, constantly churning around even within its' confines. Each hit causes extreme burning, but also obsidianizes the weapon. Aquatic -Waters Edge: Water, flowing into an offensive form, it is capable of quenching flames at the expense of misting over. -Piercing Ice: Ice, formed into its' deadliest form. Individual crystals threaten to rip its' foe asunder, but its' most powerful use is defensive, as it has the capability to counter many lesser fire-spells. Personality: Dezeroth seems benign enough, willing to smile and talk to anyone. Never has he been known to openly oppose any, including his own foes, but always his route is that of the indirect...that which may seem significant. However, few have been known to earn a grudge from him as he seems to befriend friend and foe alike if only they are willing. Background/History: Dezeroth grew up poor, but very close to the seat of politics in a local town of his. The mayor in charge happened to be very, very skilled in subterfuge and manipulation. Few opponents stood in his way, and fewer wanted to. Little Dezeroth, being a bright young lad, managed to work his way into the mayors' favor and, after assisting him with a particularly important event that would ensure the peoples' graces for another year, was promptly sent off to a small academy, where he would (Much to the hope of the mayor,) never be seen again. Spoiler: Glance into Dezeroth's Childhood Of course, for being such a valuable asset, he got treated to the finest of academies in Archeon. In fact, it was so great, it even taught the magical arts. Taught might be an overstatement--Its' libraries held the knowledge. Off-limits. Especially to small boys such as Dezeroth at that time. However, when it came time, and when Dezeroth saw his opening, he snuck into the forbidden section, and read through the books--Which, much to his surprise, held the kind of power he'd always drempt of. For years, then, he spent his time, pouring over the tomes in secret, using the magic he learned to distract those who might catch him. When finally he came of age, he used his budding magical abilities to sneak into the library one last time--And sneak back out, with all the tomes he could carry in one backpack. Quickly, he moved out of Archeon and away from the fool Zealots who cared far too little about knowledge, and instead went to Scaravus, where secrets littered the waves of sand, if only someone had the skill to find them. Of course, there was one obstacle; Getting into Scaravus without being killed. It particularly came up when he tried to get in, and was ambushed by five of their men. It took a lot of convincing before finally they even remotely accepted the possibility that he might just be a traveler. Insisting that he be under guard, the Scaravus rarely let him out of their sight--Always, at least one or two of their people watched him. And so it was through these captors that he made his first...Assets. Soon, he was allowed far more freedom, capable to move along the dunes freely in search of the knowledge he so desired. Goal: Dezeroth does not care who wins the war. He does not care who dies. His one and only goal is to first gather enough knowledge to perform a ritual which would combine the power of all the soul orbs into one 'ultimate' soul-orb--Which he would then recieve--And then to gather the necessary reagents...Possibly, living reagents. Trivia: Dezeroth really, really enjoys cake.